


Lightening struck twice

by The_Madness_Linked_To_A_Hat



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Hospital, M/M, MadHook, Short, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1591118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Madness_Linked_To_A_Hat/pseuds/The_Madness_Linked_To_A_Hat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tragedy has struck the Hatter-Jones family as Killian runs the motions through his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightening struck twice

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short dabble that was very mood dependent. Not sure it's something I'm going to expand on but never say never. The pairing here is madhook and all characters mentioned are from ABCs ONCE the voices in my head just keep running scenarios

He was worried sick -- of course he was worried, nothing like this had ever concerned him. There had never a build up -- it, just kind of ... happened. Milah was taken from him in the space of a heartbeat and his Jefferson, with Grace? He was drawn in under false pretences. But now feeling worthless, having nothing better to do while a loved one seemed pained was the worst experience he'd had to endure ...

Dr Whale had passed them without raising so much as a brow, the nurses had taken to scurrying past in hope of avoiding being the one they called out to, finding themselves forced to tell them there was no news till the results had returned. The anguish and despair written other their expressions could have and had brought tears to strangers eyes.

No news is good news they were reminded ... Unless they were holding back secrets.

The news wasn't as good,


End file.
